Different
by EurekaHakuro
Summary: This is just a short story. Nothing major. Since I haven't written in a few months - I decided to practice with something small! So bare with me please. I'll put up a real story eventually!


Short Story (This is just a practice since I haven't written in a few months! Bare with me. I'll eventually put up a legit story soon!)

Our worlds were so far apart from one another. We were like day and night. I was envious, jealous, and cruel towards the ones who had that special chance to speak with her. Touch her arm. Stare into her eyes. I wasn't accepted among those who had wealth and beauty. I'm different. Only revealing a pair of cloudy colored eyes and dark hair like a mop. My frame more pale and angular compared to other boys in my grade. My lips more refined. My height has always allowed me to avoid from being picked on. As well as my large fists that've made too many faces bleed. I'm that boy who others fear, who just watches everyone else pass me by. But, I long for those round eyes to look at me. I am green with envy.

Her hair was smooth and dark, hanging just above her hips. Each day of the week she wore hair in a different style; always a different colored ribbon. The way she walked was so graceful, her figure so delicate. She had such lovely round eyes, the color of chocolate. They had flickers of gold in them. The way she laughed or spoke was the most endearing sound to my ears. Her lips were the most exquisite pair of lips. Smooth and small, the pinkness of them revealing the hot blood that pulsed beneath them. Taunting me to kiss them, urging me to bite them. Her scent that clouds my mind, making me feel ever so dizzy.

That effortless sounding voice asked me for a favor once. It happened outside of our school. I was taking a drink from the water fountain. Beside the fountain was a wooden bench, where Integra sat reading her textbook for History – well pretending to that is. I could feel her eyes finally watching me. But, my eyes were too afraid to look away from the cool water.

**Integra: "Hey Nate, can you do me a favor?"**

I look up from the fountain in shock. Staring her square in those round eyes that I've always wished to look my way.

**Nate: "Uh…Sure Integra."**

**Integra: "Sit next to me. And keep me company."**

The look on my face must have been so stupid. I could feel my cheeks flushing red. My heart pumping blood to them out of my own nervousness. I wished my heart would just shut-up already. The tips of my ears were hot. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. So, I sat beside her. Leaving a good 12 inches between us.

**Integra: "Thank-you."**

I nodded. I couldn't voice the words for a, "no problem". Then she began again.

**Integra: "Nate do you remember when we were best friends in middle school? You used to be protect me from all of the boys in our class. When they used to pull at my cheeks because my face was so round. **–She laughed her musical-like laugh – **Why don't you talk to me anymore? It's like I did something wrong. You stare at me coldly all of the time. I can feel you staring at me you know."**

Was I always staring at her so coldly? But that's right…we used to be friends back in middle school. Now we're in our junior year of high school. We haven't spoken since we graduated from 8th grade. The kids in our class did always pick on her because she had such a round looking face. I used to beat them up for her. But ever since we got into high school…she changed over the summer. She grew up. She started dating those boys who used to pull at her face. She started talking to those girls who used to make fun of her in class, who used to throw their food on her during lunch hour. I grew afraid of her. But I had developed the biggest crush on her at the same time.

**Nate: "…Oh."**

**Integra: "You're more aggressive now Nate. You get into fights more. I hear it from everyone in class. I see the bruises and cuts you give those boys. The boys who used to make fun of me. I see you throwing their lunches on them – the girls who used to pick on me. You don't have to protect me forever Nate. I'm fine now. I just wish you would still talk to me."**

I forgot that I was still hating on those kids. I've always claimed Integra as mine since 7th grade. I never stopped.

**Integra: "You look different too. You're a lot taller now. And your hair is getting long. **–She smiled at Nate-

**Nate: "I'm not the only different looking person here. You're pretty different yourself Integra."**

**Integra: **-she paused- **"Nate do you want to get something to eat with me today?"**

**Nate: **-he hesitated- **"Sure."**

We both smiled at one another. Finally.


End file.
